vampirexdiariesxfansfandomcom-20200215-history
Symone Warren
Symone Warren ''(Jessica Parker Kennedy) ''is currently an experienced teenage witch looking for her purpose in life. She was forced to move in with her now deceased god mother Amelia after the death of her parents. It is unknown which one of Symone's parents had the Warren Witch Bloodline. Warren Witch Bloodline Origin According to Amelia, during the 1800s '''Abigail, '''whom was a witch during the time had slept with a colonist, thus creating the Warren Witch Bloodline. It is stated that since then there has been changes in how the Warren Witches practice their magic, with the use of blood...which provides strength in every spell. They are different from other witches that will appear on the show later. It is still unknown what part '''Tamara Warren '''had played in the construction of The Warren Witch Bloodline, it will soon be revealed though. During the Eclipse, which took away Symone's powers and abilities, several of the town's "leaders" kidnapped her and tried to use her for a ritual...it is unknown what the ritual focused on...the only thing known is that it can only be done when a witch's power is lost. Season One In "Pilot", Symone is the first of Kristin Dawson's friends to be introduced into the series. Symone took Kristin to school in her brand new car. While in the car, Kristin and Symone get into a very kind-hearted conversation, where Symone tells her once she gets back around her friends she'll be back to normal in no time. Later, Symone learns that Kristin needs time to adjust to her new surroundings. Symone then goes to Aron Misner's party where she meets Ethan Proudmore, she and Ethan get into a friendly conversation, after Symone gets a weird vibe, but continues to talk to him anyway. Symone and Ethan then run out of the house after hearing Kristin scream over Samantha Boone's previously discovered dead body. Symone is the first to discover that Ethan is missing. In later episodes, Symone soon starts to question her god mother Amelia, and soon Symone grows suspicion of her heritage and learns that she and Amelia are both witches. Symone doesn't know what to do with her newfound knowledge. She quickly attempts to tell Kristin about her abilities and soon Ethan becomes involved. Symone is known as a very creative witch and soon starts to learn everything and even develops quickly, to be a witch. Symone is known for a lot of spells, such as the one in "Lockdown", where she placed a protective spell over Ethan's house, to keep Henry from hurting Kristin, Ethan Ellie Sanots and Alexandra Nicolaev. She is also known for location spells, which are her specialty. Symone is also known for the spell that cured Ellie of her curse that was placed on her some odd decades ago; this took place in the episode "Spellbound". In the episodes "The Night The Moon Turned To Flames" & "A Little Superstitous", Symone suffers the loss of her powers during the longly awaited Eclipse and must deal with what Mayor King has in store for her. Symone later becomes romantically involved with Miles Johnston, someone who was destined to become a slayer, she later see's this and tries to prevent him from doing harm to her friends. Symone even works on trying to discover what Aron Misner is during the course of the episodes "Changeling" & "Dead Man Walking". In "Unveiled", Symone tries to get in touch with Amelia, but accidentally calls upon Johnston Everwood. Symone shows how much of a powerful witch she has become, especially in the episode "Captive Souls" when she is able to communicate through minds, a new ability she discovered. In "Homecoming", she saved mostly everyone's life when she and her cousin Joana cast a "Protected Bond" spell, which spared the vampires they cared about lives'. Season Two In "The Uninvited", Symone questions the construction of the blood bind between her and Joana and she wonders what happens if she were to break it. Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Witches